officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre (WoW)
Ogres are large, brutish humanoids of notable strength originally from Draenor, now Outland. Many were enslaved by the powerful Gronn and even worshiped them as gods. Once an alliance between ogre and orcs was made, they accompanied the Old Horde through the Dark Portal to Azeroth participating in the First and Second War. Many ogre clans were once allies with the Horde. These included monstrous two-headed versions that were created by Gul'dan and brought through the portal after the First War to act as enforcers to quell needless infighting between the orc clans. However, eventually these clans broke free and went their own separate ways. Later, the Stonemaul clan joined the new Horde under the leadership of the Mok'Nathal named Rexxar. The Dreadmaul tribe was partially re-enslaved while the Dunemaul clan was brought into the Horde by Megs Dreadshredder. Ogre culture, such as it is, tend to revolve a great deal around warfare, violence, and acts of strength. Elimination of competitors is an accepted way of moving up in the ogre ranks, in fact the only way. The ogres have great admiration for those that can best them in strength or in combat, an admiration that far transcends anything else, including their hatred for other mortal races, specifically orcs and humans. There are rare but known cases of ogres bowing to the Horde when those have defeated them (such as the Stonemaul tribes) and rarely even the Alliance. History According to the ogres themselves, they were born "at the beginning". When the great Forgers squeezed the light from the ball of fire that would become Draenor, they also shaped the ogres from the same smoking clay, granting them dominion over stone and earth. Thus, the ogres consider themselves the rightful rulers of Draenor. More likely, they are descended from the ogre lords, who in turn are most likely descended from the ogron, gronn, magnaron and finally the grom. Ogron are at one point thought of as the evolutionary step between ogres and mud by Imperator Mar'gok. It is also theorized that orcs evolved from the ogres. The first great technological innovation in ogre society was the concept of attaching a rock to the end of a very long stick to smash your enemies, rather than attempting to bash them with a rock held in your hand. The schism this innovation created amongst ogre society resolved itself only when the now-forgotten tribe broke into the Warmaul and Boulderfist clans. During the early periods of ogrish history, they were all subjects to the gronn, until Gog Gronnslayer showed that it was possible to kill them, thus proving they were not gods. This eventually led to the foundation of the Gorian Empire. Many ogres still serve the gronn in the Blade's Edge Mountains of modern-day Outland. On Draenor and First War Ogres came from two major groups. Those who served in the Breaker faction were ruled over brutally by their cruel masters, Gruul and the gronn. However those who served the Gorian Empire, the only empire to have been formed on Draenor, were cruel and intelligent (though this is still a somewhat relative term) that were ruled by powerful master of arcane magic. Ogre territory extended into an unnamed southern continent that was apparently their homeland. However they were quite plentiful in Gorgrond and Frostfire Ridge, and remained there after Draenor's destruction when the locations became the Blade's Edge Mountains. The Gorian Empire's capital, Highmaul, was situated on a peninsula in Nagrand, but did not survive Draenor's destruction. The ogres were blood enemies of the orcs for generations and ogre raiding parties in northern Nagrand were not an uncommon sight. Many orcs had died at the hands of ogres, including Durotan's father Garad, and Garrosh's mother Golka. Despite this a group of ogres and orcs at some point interbred and created the Mok'nathal. During the war against the draenei ; Blackhand, under Gul'dan's instruction, allied the Horde with a group of Breaker ogres adding their strength to the orcs in exchange for food, weapons and shelter from their gronn masters. The ogres went on to be powerful weapons in the orc's war taking part in many battles, including the assault on Shattrath. The ogres were for the most part not used in the Horde's war against Stormwind but some ogres did pass through the Dark Portal, including a band led by Turok and the daughter of Blackhand, Griselda who took refuge in the Deadmines. The Second War The ogres were brought through the Portal after the First War to act as enforcers in an effort to quell needless infighting between the Orc clans. The ogres took part in may of the major battles of the war and Orgrim Doomhammer himself had a bodyguard of loyal ogre warriors. A group of ogres were subjected to experiments by the warlock Gul'dan using the stolen runestones of Quel'thalas in an effort to produce new spellcasters for the Horde to replace the fallen necrolytes and warlocks. Gul'dan's work bore fruit and lead to the creation of the ogre-magi. This new generation of ogres were two headed, an extreme rarity among ogres before this, more intelligent and more magically gifted than normal ogres, they were used to devastating effect on the Alliance. Third War and beyond Following the defeat of the Horde the ogres left the orcs to their fate and spread out across Azeroth, though most remained in locations they fought over during the first and second wars. Some, however, managed to travel to all the way to Kalimdor. The ogres played no part in the defeat of the Burning Legion during the Third War, however, during Admiral Proudmoore's invasion of the new orcish kingdom of Durotar one tribe of ogres, the Stonemaul clan, did rejoin the Horde under their leader, Rexxar, who overthrew the previous chieftain Kor'gall. Despite this most ogre tribes have remained independent and are now hostile to Alliance and Horde alike. Other ogre tribes continue to exist on the ruins of Draenor. Most of these are still enslaved to the gronn and are in conflict with each other and other races over the diminishing resources of the shattered world. One tribe - the Ogri'la have freed themselves from their demi-god oppressors and are trying to forge a new, more peaceful existence for their race. Following the Cataclysm on Azeroth, Cho'gall has re-emerged and brought ogres legions into the Twilight Hammer. Meanwhile the Dunemaul band have been recruited into the Horde by Megs Dreadshredder and a portion of the Dreadmaul tribe have been subdued and enslaved by the orcs in the Blasted Lands. Ecology Description While most ogres are born with two eyes, a handful in every generation regress and are born with a single eye. All but a few clans recognize these ogres are exceptional and destined for great things. Many other races are coming to realize that ogres are not the stupid, lumbering two-headed beasts they once seemed to be. In fact, many of the ogre lords have rallied the remnants of their people that were scattered when the Horde fell. Though their plans are unknown, there is no doubt that these powerful, deceptively cunning warriors will gather their forces once more. At first glance, they may look lazy and fat, but they're actually incredibly strong. Their skin tones range in color from shades of peach to red, to deep blues and ashen black. They frequently have at least one horn on their head, and can have either one or two eyes. Ogres have many as the same hairstyles as orcs and can grow hair on the chin and upper lip. While ogres excel in strength, they are also rather slow-witted; this doesn't mean that they should be underestimated however, since they can possess a surprisingly brutal cunning. Still, most ogres are best suited to melee clobbering, though the two-headed ones are proficient in the mystical arts as shamans, magi and priests. Two-headed ogres were said to be incredibly rare; Cho'gall was said to be the first in several generations and Blackheart the Inciter was known to be another rare instance. However, in World of Warcraft they seem to be quite common. Many two-headed ogre-magi were created by Gul'dan's Altar of Storms during the Second War. It is unknown whether or not additional two-headed ogres were created by any other means at any other time. As Torkus and his sons Tork, Torki, and Torkus Jr. show, two headed Ogre Magi will produce two headed Ogre Magi offspring. Society They are a vicious opponent, with the strength to rip off a warrior's limbs should they so choose. The Ogres favor huge, spiked clubs that they use to bash in the skulls of their enemies and to bring down the large prey they hunt. Ogres favor lands not frequented by the Orcs, and are seldom seen near the encampments. At least one clan is divided into classes - Gordunni clan has an upper class of Gordok ogres. Ogre society is based on violence and domination. The head of a tribe holds his position through sheer brute strength. Any member of the clan can challenge the leader to a battle to the death. The victor of this duel is declared the new ruler (or retains the position, if the incumbent emerges victorious). This ogre often takes to decorating himself garishly with whatever stolen armor and weapons he can get his hands on. Loot in a ogre clan is distributed by whoever can defend their claim. Thus, the strongest members are usually easily identified by their better armaments. Besides their own tribes, ogres are often found employed as mercenaries, especially by the Goblin cartels, who see their extreme strength and slow wits as an asset. In Outland, ogre lords rule over the weaker and less intelligent ogres. Ogres prefer to live in mounds, which are little more than caves or piles of stone built around steam vents, implying that ogres seem to prefer hot areas. Some ogre villages exist, but they are less common. Ogres are extremely destructive to their environment, and any area that they have lived in for some time can be distinguished by the piles of waste and excrement that they leave in plain view. Often, the dismembered remains of enemies and prey are hung on meat hooks, strewn about the ground, or otherwise left out for all to see. Customs One ogre ritual involves cupping a Bone Wasp in their hands and shaking vigorously. The venom increases strength and invokes vivid imagery. Among the Highmaul clan, it was customary to treat lone visitors with curiosity. Preferring to show off their physique, ogres eschew garments that cover too much skin. In order to look more fearsome to their enemies, they adorn their bodies with warpaints created using a mortar and pestle. Ogre royalty often enjoy a rare fruit that resembles a pomegranate. Among ogres, a robust waistline is seen to symbolize great wealth. Languages Ogres usually speak Low Common, though some of the more intelligent ones may speak Common or Orcish. Some Ogre tribes had their own language unique to the Ogres on Draenor. For ogres, comparing a female's hair to a clefthoof's shaggy coat is a term of great endearment. Faith Whilst the ogres believe they were the first beings created by the Forgers, and thus consider themselves the rightful rulers of Draenor, they do not appear to worship their creators as gods, unlike other Titan-shaped races (such as vrykul or dwarves). During the negotiations in Grommashar between the Gorian Empire and the newly-formed Iron Horde, Imperator Mar'gok even appeared to look down upon the orcs' worship of the elements, thinking to himself "How typical of little beings to look for something outside themselves to praise". Notable is that before Gog Gronnslayer showed that it was possible to kill a gronn, the ogres apparently worshipped the giant creatures as deities. The Grimfrost clan of Grimfrost Hill, located in eastern Frostfire Ridge, apparently worship a giant lava worm named Borrok the Devourer, who lives in a lava pit nearby. Grimfrost Wormpriests can even be found sacrificing members of their own clan to the massive creature. Subraces *Ogre mage *Gronn *Ogre lord *Mok'nathal *Magic breaker Trivia *Goblin alchemists once rode ogres as mounts. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures